


I'll Do It

by Katybug1992



Series: Tumblr Prompts [124]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 12:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20760365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: When Racer's parents let him down, Jack steps in.





	I'll Do It

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a quote from Friends

Jack jerked awake to the sounds of frantic knocking. Rubbing his neck and making a note that he should probably replace his couch, he made his way to the door and was shocked to see Racer, who was supposed to be at a hotel tonight.

“What’s wrong?” Jack asked, pulling his best friend inside and over to the couch, half expecting Racer to tell him off for falling asleep on the couch, a habit the younger boy had been trying to get Jack to break for years.

“They’re not coming.” Racer looked down at his hands, “My parents aren’t coming to the wedding.”

“Tony…” Jack didn’t know what to say to that. The Racer sitting in front of him right now was so much different than the Racer he had seen earlier that day, slightly manically stressed about getting the flower arrangements just right.

“I mean, I knew they were having trouble with this whole thing, but they’re my parents. They’re supposed to give me away and everything.” Race had started tearing up at this point and Jack cursed himself for not realizing how big a deal it was for Racer to have his parents there, he would have made that his job if he knew.

“It’s okay…” Jack tried to figure out the right thing to say, “I’m sorry…”

“And then Spot and I got in this big fight because I said maybe we should call off the wedding, and he said we weren’t doing it for them, we were doing it for us, and if I couldn’t see that, then maybe we should call off the wedding. I don’t know what to do.” Race sniffed, looking away from Jack.

“I...uh...can’t believe I’m gonna say this, but I think Spot’s right.” Jack felt like he was about to throw up. He hated this whole “agreeing with Spot Conlon” thing.

“You do?” Racer was almost as surprised as Jack was.

“Look, do you love him?” Jack asked, “...and you don’t have to be too emphatic about this…”

“Yes.”

“Then don’t let them ruin this for you. I hate to say, but Spot Conlon is one of the best things to happen to you. I may not be a huge fan of him, but you are his favorite person in the world. And I’ve never seen you as happy as you are with him.”

“I guess I just need to re-work the ceremony a little bit.”

“No, you don’t. Because, if you want, I’m willing to be the one to give you away.”

“Jack…”

“You’re my best friend, my brother, and I want to do this for you.”

Racer didn’t respond verbally. Instead he flung his arms around Jack, eventually mumbling a “thank you” into the older boy’s shoulder.

Pulling back, Racer wiped his eyes and stood up, directing Jack into his room, “Get some sleep. The wedding’s tomorrow.”

Jack just laughed, smiling softly as Racer left the apartment.


End file.
